Galen Marek
Galen Marek was a powerful Force-user born on Kashyyyk during the Dark Times to two survivors of the Great Jedi Purge, Mallie and Kento Marek. His mother died defending her family from Trandoshan slavers, and his father was executed by Darth Vader after they were discovered. Marek, himself, was abducted by the Dark Lord and taken on as his secret apprentice. Given the code name Starkiller by Vader, Marek forgot his life with his parents, his earliest memories being his tutoring under Vader. The Sith Lord's brutal training regime forged Starkiller into a powerful Force-wielder, and Starkiller was utilized by Vader as an assassin, dispatching the Dark Lord's rivals and enemies. To aid in his missions, he was provided with Cloaking device-equipped light transport, the Rogue Shadow, along with a pilot, and the personal holodroid, PROXY. PROXY became Starkiller's only constant companion and friend, despite the former's programming to continually attack him with lethal force, part of Vader's training regime. The pilot position on the Rogue Shadow had a high turnover rate, as they were either killed in the field or executed by Vader. As Starkiller's training neared completion, Vader set him with his first test; to hunt down and kill the Jedi Master Rahm Kota. He also acquainted himself with his new pilot, Captain Juno Eclipse. While Starkiller defeated Kota, he failed to kill him, though Starkiller concealed this from Vader. Dispatched on a variety of other Jedi hunting missions by the Dark Lord, Starkiller completed them with brutal efficiency, all the while growing closer to Juno Eclipse. Finally, Starkiller was summoned by Vader to fulfill his purpose; help Darth Vader assassinate Emperor Palpatine, Vader's own Sith Master. However, it was in truth a ruse; Palpatine had discovered Starkiller's existence and ordered Vader to execute him. Starkiller was impaled and spaced, though his body was collected by Vader's droids. Starkiller was taken to Vader's science vessel, the Empirical, his body revived and rebuilt. During this period, Starkiller was known as Subject Zeta or Subject 1138. Awakening from six months of unconsciousness, he was given a new mission by Darth Vader; to create an alliance of Imperial dissidents and rebels to distract the Emperor, allowing Vader and Starkiller to catch him unawares. With PROXY's help, Starkiller escaped the Empirical, rescuing Juno Eclipse while at it, she having been branded a traitor due to her association with Starkiller. Starkiller kept Juno in the dark as to his reason for gathering the rebels, though she became a full participant in its completion. Their first action was to retrieve Rahm Kota, to obtain his contacts and connections. The now depressed Kota, having been blinded during his duel with Starkiller, didn't recognize him, and joined his entourage. As they went about created the Rebel Alliance, Starkiller became conflicted, growing close to his allies while becoming increasingly disillusioned with the Empire, and he began to consider earnestly leading the Rebels against the Empire, abandoning the Sith. However, before he could take any such action, Vader sprang his trap. Underworld In Underworld, his storyline is somewhat like the one in the Force Unleashed video games. He may be played by Sam Witwer. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sith